


And Be One Traveler

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [52]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: Blossom reflects.





	And Be One Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> This story does not take place in the same universe as "Raising In the Sun," "Necessary Evils," and "A Parliament of Monsters," but in the infinitely stranger one of the BtVS comics, circa Season 10. However, it will make no sense whatsoever if you haven't read "In A Yellow Wood," which does take place in the aforementioned universe.

She wonders sometimes about the Other Buffy, the one they left behind. Whether she died of thirst alone amidst the red sand, or perished later, when Wolfram & Hart repossessed their lost world. Or if, against all odds, she somehow found her way home to Other Spike. 

It's not like she regrets leaving herself behind, exactly. Other Buffy volunteered, after all. Besides, Other Buffy had made bad decisions of badness (which might have been forgivable) and not regretted them (which definitely wasn't). She deserved anything she got. And witness the irony: those bad decisions were all for nothing, because here _she_ is, Real Buffy, with Real Spike after all. So nyah to you, Other Buffy. 

She hasn't told him she loves him. (Yet?) She cares about him (a lot) but she's not sure it's love. (Or maybe she's just not willing to risk hearing him deny it again.) If it isn't, well, Spike loves enough for two. Even if it is, it'll never be the burning-and-consuming kind that led Other Buffy to the aforementioned bad decisions. She doesn't have that in her any more. Which is a good thing. Because of the consuming. So everything's fine. She has it way better than Other Buffy.

It's just... She wonders. Sometimes. 

What it feels like to burn.

**End**


End file.
